The Night Shift
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: LxReader one shot. It's just your luck to be called in for the night shift at the task force building during the Kira investigation. Your one ray of happiness on such an occasion? you get to spend the night with someone very special.


You sigh heavily as you step into the empty room, your (hair color) hair flowing in front of your face forcing you to groan on frustration.

"This whole thing is ridiculous." You mutter brushing it aside. You turn to find your boss is nowhere in sight so you walk to a chair and make yourself comfortable. You glance around the dimly lit room which seems so different during the normal day shift.

The surveillance monitor caught your attention.  
You glance at each one in turn but find nothing to hold your interest for long. Until he appears on screen anyway. You smile.

The man on camera helped himself to a piece of cake from the counter. You could stay in that moment forever. He turns toward the camera but only momentarily. Your eyes look into his and the world around you disappears. If only you could tell him.

If only he would realize his feelings for you, if only-

"(Name)?" You jump out of your chair.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you." You are now standing face to face with L himself. You want to reply but the words fail.

"I would offer you some cake but as this is the last piece at the moment, I hope you can understand."

"Yeah- yes, I understand, It's fine." You manage finally. You watch as he passes you to take a seat in front of his computer.

"You don't have to stand the entire night, you are free to sit down." He says taking a bite of his cake. You can't help but think to yourself how adorable the detective is. A smile creeps across your face as you sit down next to him.

Things are different during the day shift, the distractions provided by the task force help to keep your feelings hidden, allowing you to steal a glance here and there. Ryuzaki never ceases to amaze you with his high level of intellect and you are amazed that you both share a love for the same sweets.

"Tonight, all I need you to do is focus on these monitors in front of you and I'll watch these ones. Also, I might need you to go to the store and get me some more snacks."

"Of course, anything for you Ryuzaki, you're amazing."

"What was that?" He questioned, his panda eyes peering into your (eye color). You panic, unable to believe you said it out loud. You shake it off.

"I said... sure, I'll go if you need me to. " he looks at you skeptically before returning to his work. You also turn your attention to your task.

For what seems to be an eternity, nothing out of the ordinary happens. You sit there in silence.

"(Name), I seem to have dragged you away from your evening on a false alarm. My theory has been disproven . Please, accepted my apology." L says solemnly.

"Really, It's okay. I like being here with you -er- helping out any way I can." You mentally kick yourself for the mistake. L seems not to notice.

"If more people had your dedication, Kira would have been stopped a long time ago." He gave you a side glance.

"I'm just trying to do my part." You say " you know, bring Kira to justice."

"Yes, that is our goal." He said then hesitated before speaking again.

"(Name)"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you that I believe you are a valuable asset to our investigation. Thank you for your help."  
You notice that he's now blushing slightly. This only adds to your feelings for him. You have to say something you decide.

"Ryuzaki, "

"Yes?" There are butterflies in your stomach as you clear your throat your heart beats wildly in your chest, you wonder for a moment of L can hear the pounding as well.

"You'd consider us friends wouldn't you?" You ask nervously.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good. I don't want to lose your friendship so I hope you can eh- well, I'm so sorry, but I've always wanted to do this." You say pulling his chair closer and kiss him. Though surprised, to your amazement, he doesn't pull way, he instead kisses you back. Soon lack of oxygen becomes an issue and you reluctantly break the kiss, both of you gasping for air.

"It seems I was right after all. Though I must say that I am very impressed, I was expecting that to happen fifteen minutes ago." You stare at him.

"You knew?"

"Of course. You have quite obvious signs, please don't take offense to that." He added quickly noticing the irritated expression on your face.

"So you really didn't want me here to help you keep an eye on these monitors?"

"No.I wanted to tell you...I love you." He whispers the last three words close to your ear. You pull him into a hug.

"I love you too Ryuzaki." You whisper back lightly touching your lips to his once more. At that moment, you realize how much you love the night shift. 


End file.
